


Chocolate Negotiations

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ani has two wonderful childish masters, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Tumblr prompt from a supportive mutual.QuiObi prompt idea if you ever feel like writing this: Qui & Obi baking. Just that. Them baking something sweet then enjoying it with mugs of hot chocolate, curled up together on a couch :)





	Chocolate Negotiations

Anakin sighed as he walked through the door to their quarters. It had been a long day of tests, but his masters had promised a surprise for all his hard work. Settling his robe on the hook next to the other two, he smiled as he inhaled the sweet scent in the air. He knew Obi-Wan loved to cook and spoil him with sweets, but he could hear the deep rumbling laughter of Master Qui-Gon in the kitchen as well. Usually there was a rule that Qui-Gon wasn’t allowed inside the kitchen, unless it was to boil water for their tea, both padawan’s loved to tease their master about his cooking skills.

  
Anakin moved closer to the kitchen, still hearing the laughter peeling throughout the quarters. It sounded like they were having fun, and he wasn’t sure if he should interrupt such a thing, they didn’t seem to get a chance to be themselves very often. His master’s deserved every moment of happiness, the boy thought. Peeking around the corner, he almost fell over at the sight. The entire kitchen was coated in flour and sugar and batter. “Masters?”

  
The two men froze in place, each with a hand full of some ingredient, looking like crechlings caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “Ani…” Obi-Wan turned a bright shade of red and put down the hand of flour back into the bowl. Qui-Gon on the other hand took that moment to press the dough into his lover’s face and snicker. “Remember to always take an opportunity when it presents itself, young one.” Obi-Wan spluttered, wiping the wet dough from his beard.

  
Anakin couldn’t help the laugh as Obi-Wan gave him a dirty look. “Remember you have to do kata practice with me tomorrow.” Then the younger master smiled and winked.

  
“In that case. Master Qui-Gon, that was underhanded and dirty and you should apologize.” Anakin had been their padawan now for three wonderful years. They were a family, and just what the young boy needed to thrive inside the temple walls.

  
Qui-Gon bowed to both Anakin and Obi-Wan with grand flair and announced in a rich voice, “I beg your pardon. I have thusly been chastised for my actions and beg your forgiveness.”

  
While the taller man was looking on their young ward, Obi-Wan had slyly taken a handful of cookie batter and snuck to their side. “You are forgiven for your sins, my Master.” The ginger haired man cackled with glee as he ran the batter over his head, watching it pour down his face and into his beard.

  
Anakin laughed, when suddenly both eyes turned to him. “Umm, don’t. I’m innocent!”   
“And Qui-Gon is the Queen of Naboo!” Obi-Wan leapt for the boy and grabbed him into a tight embrace that covered him in flour, dough and batter. Unable to stay out of the fun, Qui-Gon came from behind and hugged them both to his own chest, getting the young boy even dirtier.

  
“The Queen of Naboo, do you think I could pull off those outfits?” Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows at his lover and they all laughed.

  
“No.” Anakin was laughing at the thought of Qui-Gon in Padme’s dresses.

  
“Hmph, I don’t know, I think I have the legs for it.” Qui-Gon teased their young padawan and let them both go when the timer went off. 

“Your surprise is ready. Go get changed and I’ll bring you in some sweets while you study for your other exams.” Obi-Wan gave the boy a pat on the shoulder and took the cookies out of the oven, smelling the sweet concoction. Qui-Gon started to clean up the counter, knowing that they had made quite the mess, but it was worth every smile.

  
“Go ahead and get cleaned up, Obi-Love. I will finish up in here.”

  
Obi-Wan brought a few cookies and hot chocolate in to Anakin who had his nose in a datapad and barely looked up. “Be sure to actually eat those.”

  
“Yes, Master.” Anakin smiled up from his book and took a bite, closing his eyes in bliss at the taste of warm chocolate. “Thank you Obi.”

  
“Your welcome my Ani. Be sure to take a break, you don’t have to learn everything at once.” The door shut behind him and he smiled at the sight before him. Qui-Gon was cleaned up, with just a light tunic, sitting on the couch with a platter of warm hot chocolate and cookies.

  
“Join me, My Knight?”

  
“I don’t know, should we negotiate a truce?” Obi-Wan teased.

  
“Your terms?” Qui-Gon couldn’t help but play along.

  
“Dishes for a week.” Qui-Gon winced, he hated kitchen duty.

  
“Dishes for a week, but you must bake some more of these delicious cookies.” He countered. “Do we have terms?”

  
Obi-Wan approached the couch and straddled his hips, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. “We have terms.” Then he bent the final way to press his lips against Qui-Gon’s, the taste of chocolate still lingering in his mouth. Obi-Wan then moved to the side and pressed up against his lover, reaching out for a cookie and drink. He felt Qui-Gon’s arms wrap around him and he felt so safe. “I love you.” The words were so soft, but still so precious every time they were said.

  
“I love you too, my dear one.” They snuggled against each other and just basked in the quiet moments they were allowed before missions once again gripped them.


End file.
